The Horsemen
by KittyoftheDark
Summary: Eleven Secret Service Agents from the distant world find themselves in Alaska with partial amnesia. Only aware they are in hiding and their memories were taken to protect precious information, Storm Rider finds himself slowly uncovering a conspiracy involving the Emperor of his home world, and the Horsemen are the only ones left who can save millions of lives and end the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a **completely original wor**k I have been writing for many years now. I am only posting the first few chapters to see what kind of review it gets. Chapter two is **intentionally** missing from order, it is supposed to go from One to Three and onwards. Editing isn't 100% complete yet.)

Chapter 1

It was colder than before.  
A beautiful winter of grey and white  
brought snow that fell to the floor.  
Emerging in the sky was a horrible sight.

Underground cities throughout the world were adorned with lush flora and sparkling  
stones inlaid in the rock above them. The nearly baron atmosphere left the surface empty  
and lifeless, a vast cold desert that was starting to become habitable again.  
From distant worlds it looked as if nobody lived there at all.

Even with the blizzard the leader of World Order, the government of the world,  
held an emergency conference in White Mountain, the one of the last surface cities.  
Worried eyes of pedestrians watched in wonder at an enormous unidentified craft that  
emerged from the stars and hung in the sky waiting in cold silence.

Unaware of the danger, the conference continued inside the unity forum,  
the great sandstone monument of the ancient world.  
The senate and the advisors were seated in a massive circle around the Head Council's  
bench and the speaker's podium that was nested in the middle of the great round room.

Silence fell as the Archmajesty, the official speaker of the World Order, began the meeting.  
"The throne recognizes Always, 13th Emperor of Maiora, head of the World Order."  
The Senate and the Head Council waited curiously to know what the alarm was  
as he approached the speaker's podium with a stern yet confident look.

The young dark haired man stood before them in a long black coat, a black veil over  
his face, and crystal jewelry that was adorned by someone highly respected in his culture.  
He paused for a moment and looked down to the papers he had prepared earlier.  
"What is the meaning of this assembly, your Majesty?"A Head Councilman demanded.

"Members of the Senate, Head Council,  
Archmajesty Tristriya, I come before you this  
evening to discuss an issue that can  
no longer be ignored."

His voice echoed throughout the massive hall as  
he continued, "It was nearly forty-eight years ago that a  
Nuclear facility exploded causing the world wide devastation  
known today as Black Monday. A catastrophic event that we are  
yet to recover from that left a massive chunk of the population sick,  
dead, or mutated by the unknown substance that was created there.  
Scientists have still been unable to understand what kind of gas  
was released but we do know the side effects change peoples  
genetic structures. This disaster won't fade for another two  
thousand years minimum and if that wasn't bad enough the  
next generations are being born mutated as well. To make matters  
worse some individuals have begun to surface that were given unusual  
abilities due to this substance, things once thought to be impossible.

Conspiracy theories placed the blame on the Borheas Company,  
a secret society said to be planning to eradicate eighty percent of the  
population of Maiora and take control of the World Order.  
After a thorough investigation and several confessions Black Monday  
exposed the Borheas Company as being directly responsible turning  
the conspiracy theories into a very real global wide threat.  
Although they still deny the allegations, the evidence  
against them is undeniable. The Borheas Company  
did provide a member manifest known to the public,  
however it was without photos or up to date information.  
Most of them were people of great influence in politics, banking  
the military and even the media. However the transcripts of their meetings,  
and all other information including their leader was left in the black.

During his term the tenth Emperor of Maiora, Jumala the Champion,  
had put a stop to their annual conferences. Since then all information  
and actions of the Borheas Company had simply disappeared.  
Many thought they disbanded until another shock hit the world.

They resurfaced again the day the Eleventh Empress of Maiora,  
Quies the Tragic, was assassinated just twelve months after she was  
elected to the throne. Many believe one of their high ranking members  
killed her but there was never enough evidence to convict them.

She was the first leader of the World Order to  
be assassinated during her term and it isn't a  
coincidence that after her sudden death the  
corruption in the World Order began to surface.

It was during the undying term of the twelfth  
Emperor of Maiora, Nikea the Terrible, that  
I revealed major corruption in the World Order.  
After years of research and dedication I revealed  
Emperor Nikea to be the leader of the Borheas Company  
and had begun changing laws and charters to further  
their plans to take control of the World Order.  
After Emperor Nikea was forcibly removed from the throne  
twelve years after his terms intended end and was executed  
the corruption was believed to have ended. I come before you  
today because new information has surfaced  
and I can prove the problem is far from over."  
Taking a deep breath he continued in a passionate voice,

"Emperor Nikea was a member but not the leader of the Borheas Company,  
he was the decoy. He was the fall guy, the cover for someone else.  
The leader is still out there and the World Order is being corrupted more  
than ever and the damage will be impossible to reverse if we don't act now!

Ladies and gentleman..." he quickly paused,  
"The Borheas Company is already in charge!"  
The Senate responded in a shocked uproar with  
several members cheering and others booing instead.

The unknown craft was enormous, deep black, and its shape  
was long and thin like the blade of a saber sword.  
The militaries failed to contact it or locate its origin.  
Before anything could be done it made its move.

Once the targets were locked in position, the  
massive ship launched 4 nuclear missiles that were aimed  
at the 4 citied exposed to the sky. East Meowen was  
the first to see a missile heading straight for them.

Threw the clouds it began to tear.  
The entire city was destroyed  
as it struck right in town square,  
just as their armies were deployed.

One of the missiles sailed for Tharsis,  
the vast volcanic plateau on the surface of Maoria  
and the plain where White Mountain was settled.  
A black alert was released causing the city to panic.

During the conference the Head Council were immediately notified of  
the city wide evacuation, but they never attempted to warn anyone  
or escape themselves. The assembly continued blindly unaware  
of the chaos outside the old unsteady walls.

"Order!" called Archmajesty Tristriya as she stood up silencing the  
senate, "Emperor Always, you cannot make such allegations in  
the World Order without some kind of evidence."  
Of course he came prepared.

"I have evidence and an anonymous witness that will testify  
its validity." Always handed the Archmajesty a thick folder,  
"Spring of 44, several members of the  
Senate are bribed to have Emperor Nikea elected.

Autumn of 44, the first internment camp for the mutated is built while  
Emperor Nikea is secretly away. Winter of 44, the first law is changed  
during Nikea's term, again while he is away. The list goes on with how  
many changes were made without his presence.

Spring of forty-six, an entirely new charter and laws are created  
writing off the old one and ensuring the unlawful extension of  
his term. Emperor Nikea's signature was found stamped and not written  
on the new charter in the winter of seventy-five.

And spring of sixty-nine Emperor Nikea attempts to have the Legion  
attack the resistance as ordered by several members of the Head  
Council because he wasn't even there!  
This is just a short list of unknown acts during his term."

Always then held a copy of Nikea's charter into the air, "Take a closer look at  
Nikea's Charter. All the changes gave more power to the Head Council and  
create authoritarian laws. Power was removed from the countries and given to  
the World Order, an act denied and against our original mission statement!  
An anonymous witness gave me top secret information that nobody was ever  
meant to see. Top secret files that was sent via transmission from Dynam  
by the Borheas Company leader!" This time the Head Council began to shout in  
shock as he continued, several were furious,  
"The Borheas Company didn't disappear, they 're from Dynam.  
According to these transmissions when Emperor Nikea was removed  
from power in the spring of seventy-six all efforts to reinstate the old  
charter and practices during the reconditioning of the World Order were  
all intentionally incorrectly approved making the entire effort worthless!"

With an air of disgust on his face he dropped the charter to the podium  
with a heavy thud, "According to this Nikea's Charter is still legally in effect!"  
"What are you suggesting, your majesty?" Head Councilman Dolus instantly  
rose and bellowed demandingly as the crowd gasped in shock and disbelief.  
Everything was happening way too fast.  
Soon the city of Xoa would not last.  
Another bomb struck it down with a blast,  
leaving countless lives left in the past.

"This was during a time only one group has the power to approve of such  
dynamic changes, before a new leader of the World Order was reinstated.  
Remember the reconditioning took years to try to clean up everything Nikea  
the Terrible ruined and the same group that was the original source of corruption."

"That's enough!" Councilman Dolus screamed interrupted slamming his fist onto the table.  
Just then Jumala "Meredith" Uri, the Marshall of the World Order Reserve  
Legion of Defense, burst through the entrance to the great hall heaving in panic,  
"What is everybody you doing here? There is a city wide evacuation order!"

The speaker, Archmajesty Tristriya instantly replied  
confused, "We've heard no such order."  
"There's no time for this, evacuate now!" Meredith yelled,  
"We're under attack and two cities are already destroyed!

An unidentified ship has launched nuclear weapons aimed at all 4 surface cities!  
Meowen and Xoa are both completely destroyed and White Mountain  
and Karynna Cape are next! Don't you get it? This place can go up at any  
moment, This is a code black, everybody evacuate now!"

Within moments the assembly rose in a panic and began to run for the doors.  
"What do you mean destroyed?!" Always called to him frantic as the massive room  
began to clear out.  
"They're craters! There's no time, just go go go!"

Chaos exploded and Always stayed behind to make sure everyone made it out.  
"How could the entire assembly not know?" Meredith yelled to Always over the panic,  
"The Head Council was informed the second the unknown ship arrived in our airspace!"  
"What do you mean they were informed?!" Always yelled back furious,

"Are you telling me that there was an emergency evacuation ordered and  
they didn't announce it?!"  
Meredith grabbed his wrist impatiently, "We have to get out of here!  
The missile could hit any second!"

As they bolted down the main hallway a blast of energy shook  
the ground and knocked everyone off their feet. "What was that?"  
Meredith paused for a second as he got up and darted his eyes  
everywhere, "Tell me that wasn't an impact!"

A massive explosion came from the east,  
as a raging shockwave was released  
towards Karyna Cape soon to be ceased,  
as was destroyed by the mysterious beast.

Always pulled him by the arm, "Come on!"  
They were just twenty feet from the exit as  
Councilman Hestio stood in the doorway  
warning them, "Get out, now! Get out!"

The weapon stuck an empty field miles away from the city. As the shockwave raged  
towards them the bricks of the ancient Unity Forum began to shake and jolt loose.  
Always shouted "We're not going to make it!" as he covered his face from the debris.  
Meredith suddenly jumped on him and hit the ground as wall fell on top of them.

The blast was extremely loud,  
bricks and debris began to surround.  
Nothing would match that horrible sound  
as they were buried underground.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The winter was coming like a powerful emperor  
with cold wind and snow in this dark December.  
A chill so cold, another like it I can't remember,  
with pearl snowflakes that seemed to fall forever.

I sat on the roof of my apartment complex in the late evening  
embracing the bitter Alaskan winter.  
I liked sitting on the roof, I went there to think.  
It seems like I've been coming here more lately.

I shared a two bedroom apartment with my  
sister and my nine year old son. It isn't the nicest place  
in town or in the best neighborhood, but we've called it  
home for about six months now.

I did up my long white hooded coat and lit a  
cigarette once the wind died down. I always loved the winter.  
Even the blizzards seemed to majestic to me. It was the summer  
I had a problem with.

With the economy and the government of this country deteriorating  
you can almost see the city decaying and reverting to days of the past.  
Bullets and fuel have become a rarity, not because they're falling out of style  
but because the price of them is so high only the wealthiest of people can afford it.

People either gang up on each other to get their hands on some illegally  
or they turn to other methods. Ironically the guns are still quite cheep  
but the bullets themselves are hard to get your hands on. From my eyes it looked  
as if this place was reverting to the "days of the old west" as they are called.

As my legs dangled over the edge and masked the spark  
from the sudden cold wind. Don't get me wrong, I do like it here.  
If anything it reminds me of parts my childhood but it's just not  
the home I remember.

I could never get used to the blue sky and the pink sunsets.  
I missed the pink sky and the blue sunsets. That's not the moon  
I remember looking at growing up either. I suppose I could get  
used to it if we were in a different scenario .

Regardless I continue my life as I normally do, living at night not just for  
the beauty and silence but because I actually have to, especially around here.  
With the cigarette in my mouth I pulled up my sleeves and looked at my skinny arms.  
I was born with an allergy to the sun.

Prolonged exposure causes my skin to burn and boil. The summer time tends  
to make it worse. My skin doesn't burn as bad as it used to when I was younger,  
but I was left with scars all over my body. For years nobody knew what it was  
that was making me sick. I remember being told it's also the reason I'm skinny.

I may not remember much but I do remember other kids making fun of me  
calling me a Vampire because I couldn't come out and play during the day.  
Of course I had a temper and it didn't stop me from doing it anyways.  
After we got a handle on the allergy life wasn't so bad.

I covered all my burn scars with tattoos of black feathers. I don't have the  
most attractive body around, I'm still skinny and tattoo covered  
without even getting into what's wrong with my left arm.  
But you can't change how you look so you might as well get used to it.

I can't focus on things like that; my life is far too busy. I have a son now  
and you can't be selfish and only think of your own problems.  
Instead you need to let it go. I want him to have a better life and  
a happier childhood than the one I had, like any good father does.

I've slept during the day and was awake at nights for as long  
as I can remember. These days I sleep while my son is in school  
and work at the Emerald Bar at nights.  
I don't usually sleep much on weekends while he's home.

I have an older brother and sister who have a different father  
than I do, they're there to help but you want to be there for  
your own kid. That is exactly what got me thinking in the first  
place. I want him to be home, not stuck here of all places.

Then again a part of me thinks we'll never see home again.  
Bright white flakes fell from the black night sky.  
Still sitting on the roof, watching and waiting, and took deep inhales  
from my cigarette and using the ember to keep my hands warm.

Since we got here I've been waiting for the time when  
we could return home and pick our lives up where we left off.  
My son Ghost could return to reading his books like he always  
loved to do and live like a normal nine year old again.

Lately I've found myself in a quandary. I chose not to get  
close to strangers. We weren't here forever anyways,  
why drag someone into a situation that won't last?  
Why let myself get to close to someone I have to leave?

It was always about my siblings, my son and my friends.  
That's all that should matter but I met someone anyways and my  
heart got let out of its cage by accident. It felt like we've known  
each other for ages. I impatiently waited to see her coming.

Her name was Rahm Akara. She was Chinese, five foot three,  
stunning, and thirty-nine years old. She was exquisite as a  
painting by the masters. Odd... her name wasn't Chinese.  
It didn't matter; I ended up wanting to get to know her better.

I met her two days ago at the theatre.  
Her blood red hair caught my eye and  
the rest of her lured me in.  
Like a siren her voice brought me closer.

My best friend Leo was at the theatre and played the Phantom  
of the Opera for their play. However the singer playing  
Christine fell badly ill. He said she came out of almost nowhere  
but when they heard her sing they gave the part to her instead.

I came opening night to see Leo, but when I saw Rahm  
I was hooked. I haven't heard anyone sing such enchanting  
melodies before. When it was over Leo stayed behind to help  
clean up. On my way out I found Rahm outside in the cold.

She had no way home and looking for a ride. I gave her my coat,  
and we started to talk as I drove her home. When I asked her out  
she was delighted and agreed to meet at the Emerald Bar at eight  
the next evening.

I was a bundle of nerves; I haven't been on a date in so long.  
Well as far as I could remember anyways. Deciding to meet her  
at the theatre and walk from there I found her talking to the new  
director, Fiona Gutierrez, on the stage. Neither saw me.

"Where are you off to so quickly?" Fiona asked watching Rahm gather her things.  
"I have a date." She replied smiling.  
"A date? You haven't been in town very long, how could you have a date already?"  
Almost in disbelief she stopped looked back at her deeply curious.

"Yeah, I think you've seen him before. He's skinny, about six foot two,  
has long black hair to his waist, honey brown skin, and silver eyes?  
He met me here yesterday."  
"…You mean the weirdo?"

"Storm Rider is not weird." Rahm instantly stopped and narrowed her  
eyes at Fiona clearly unimpressed.  
"Are you serious? I've heard he's a single father. That guy has a kid,  
doesn't that strike you as slightly odd?"

"Excuse me?" Almost in disbelief she just stared at the director.  
"He dresses strangely; he's only out a night, those eyes of his,  
and not to mention his accent! Why does an Indian sound like  
a Russian? Take it from me, I know a weirdo when I see one."

"What is that supposed to mean? Let me guess, your relationship  
is perfect right? You married Frank after he was arrested for  
molesting a teenage boy." Rahm snapped back.  
"How do you know about that?!"

"I've done my homework. I know all about your husband's  
criminal record."  
"My husband's gang has been watching him and his friends for  
awhile now, I highly suggest you stay far away from all of them."

Rahm got a fiery look in her eyes, "Your husband is a member of  
the Seraphs! They call him Ira and they cause seventy percent of  
the violence around here."  
"They belong here more than the aliens!"

"Alright… here hold this." Rahm shoved her bag into Fiona and  
pulled out a strange wand she had hidden under her belt.  
It was quite unusual looking and was made of wood, curved at the end,  
and had several green beaded strands hanging from the tip.

Heavily confused Fiona just stared at her silent as she started  
to sing a quick chant. She spun the wand around the woman's  
face and the second the song ended she touched her chest with  
it, "…What did you just do?"

"That was a bad luck spell; it'll fuck up your life. I'd watch yourself  
the next time you cross me, you ignorant piece of maggot larva or  
else I'll kick your ass so bad the coroner won't have anything to identify  
you with!" With that Rahm grabbed her bag again and started to leave.

The second she saw me she cheered right up like nothing ever happened.  
I didn't say anything about seeing the argument. I love a woman with  
fight in her but that didn't stop me from being incredibly curious.  
Instead I chose to play it cautiously just in case.

She told me about her love of photography and theatre, as well as  
politics and gardening with deep interests in the occult. Her dream was  
to become an opera singer one day. However she never mentioned  
anything about spells or chants.

When she asked me more about myself I was too frozen to answer.  
How could I tell her that I didn't know? The fact is my friends and I found  
ourselves with partial amnesia in the middle of a snowy field in Gakona, Alaska  
six months ago. No one remembers much before that.

We know that we weren't from here. Our home was so far away  
and we didn't even know where that was anymore. Every memory  
had holes in it. All we knew for sure was we were here undercover,  
hiding from something horrible.

We can blend in good enough but that isn't what bothered me.  
Even if you can look exactly like everyone else, you still seem different.  
Abandoned, cold, penniless and lost we can only try to fade into  
the crowd and make the best of it.

My friend Meredith had enough money to bring  
us to Anchorage where we started over, still  
unsure of how or why we were there. I couldn't  
tell her though. I haven't known her long enough.

Like a fool I told her Juneau and changed the subject.  
All I told her was my interests in music, politics, law, mysteries,  
and that I played the cello. I was also a vehicle enthusiast.  
After the date I was surprised she wanted to see me again.

I'm finding myself liking Rose a lot.  
Her touch, her grace, her song,  
skin and hair like a rose petal.  
She said she like that nickname.

Still sitting on the roof, shivering with chills,  
I looked down the street beneath me and found her.  
Her hair caught in the wind as she made her way towards  
my place threw the blizzard.

The red spot in the distance emerged around the corner  
and came towards me like blood on lace. Crushing my  
cigarette butt into the snow I rushed down to my  
apartment to let her in.

Brushing the snow off of her coat she smiled at me fondly.  
There she was standing in my doorway. She was so beautiful I stuttered  
and instantly went nervous trying to think of something to say.  
"Hello again, Raven."

"That's what my best friends call me."  
"It fits." She walked in taking her coat off revealing a  
black pant skirt and a low cut pale yellow blouse.  
Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind my drab home life.

The walls were empty and stained, an old couch sat in the  
living room and a couple of mattresses were spread out  
in two bedrooms. There were a few pieces of furniture  
but not much to look at.

"I haven't seen your son, yet." Rahm continued smiling  
and sat down on the couch.  
"He won't be up until seven or eight in the morning."  
"I bet he's cute. Does he look like you?"

Sitting down next to her with two glasses and a bottle of  
champagne I blurted out, "He looks more like his mother"  
before I realized what I just said. You never bring up old  
relationships during a date, "But that's um… uh…"

"Where is his mother? I don't mean to be blunt, but why are  
you raising him alone? You don't hear about single fathers  
that often. I've been meaning to ask but... I didn't want to seem rude."  
Watching me pouring the champagne she took a glass and eyed me pleasantly.

She left me, but let's not talk about that." That subject always  
upset me and I'm sure she saw that in my eyes. I don't remember much  
but I do remember that she walked out of my life abruptly.  
I feel a knife to my heart every time my son asks me about his mother.

I could write a poem about you, a sonnet, a villanelle,  
but it would say nothing that the world has not read  
before. I cannot speak my feelings in a language.  
Feelings can never be properly translated.  
My poem is silent, not empty, not wordless. My ode to you  
is with my eyes, my heart, my body, and my breath.  
I wish I was graceful with words. You can speak so elegantly.  
You can express your feelings threw song, threw a camera,  
and it's almost effortless. The songs you sing to me are perfect,  
so strong, even the ones you sing with your eyes, your heart,  
your body, and your breath.  
"Mr. Balsara, you are awfully silent." Rahm spoke up placing  
her hand on my knee, "Why do you hate talking about yourself?"  
"I don't know, I guess I can't think of anything to say."  
Without saying a thing she leaned in to kiss me. Caught up  
in the moment I wrapped my arm around the small of her back  
and pulled her closer as we deepened the passionate kiss.

I had to lie, telling someone you can't remember just opens  
up a whole new bag of worms. I'd rather play dumb for now,  
besides words can complicate everything anyways.  
Sometimes it's better to talk without them.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled be towards her as she laid  
back a little. Unconsciously I took the glass of champagne out of her  
hand completely forgetting about my arm. In one second I ruined the  
moment as the glass slipped through my metal fingers and hit the floor.

Rahm jolted at the sound of the shattering glass and saw the  
immediate panic in my eyes. With a friendly smile she lightly  
kissed me on the lips, "It's alright, we'll clean that up after."  
I calmed down for only a second before she realized it.

She grabbed my hand that was reaching towards the floor  
but when she felt the metal fingers and hinges instead of  
knuckles her eyes opened wide and stopped what she was  
doing, "Stormy… Your hand feels funny…"

I could only freeze in embarrassment. She sat back up and  
pulled my shirt sleeve up revealing my robotic left arm.  
"Wh…. What's this?!"  
I remained silent and just looked at it unsure what to say.

The dim lights reflected off the silver metal of the skeletal  
pieces that were connected through hinges, tubes, and pipes.  
It didn't have a case and the fingers weren't fitted  
with rubber grips yet either.

I was still not used to having it gone.  
"Talk to me, what happened?" In a combination of  
sympathy and panic she ran her hands up to the middle  
of my upper arm trying to find where it started.

"The Seraphs… took my arm last month."  
Expecting me to tell her everything she hugged me tight,  
"Oh Stormy…."  
With a deep breath I started to talk while cleaning up the glass.

I remember it like it was yesterday.  
I was at work at the Emerald Bar serving drinks.  
It was Friday night and the place was very busy,  
like there wasn't enough room to think busy.

My friends Raya and Jimbo work at the strip club  
down the street and we usually carpool home.  
She's a stripper and he's the bouncer. It was their turn  
to drive, which was fine by me I couldn't afford gas anyways.

After checking the time and finding it was four in the morning I slipped  
into the back room for a quick smoke. It was so busy I haven't  
had a break yet. I was off in an hour so it couldn't be long, just  
enough to calm my nerves before I had to get Ghost ready for school.

I didn't see them as I slipped into the backroom but they clearly seen me.  
I leaned in the doorway of the warehouse that led to a back alley  
and looked up at the stars. As I inhaled the calming smoke I felt thrilled  
to have some peace and quiet.

At first I saw five shadows meet me at the end of the ally  
hidden by the street lamp shining behind them.  
Before I knew what was going on it was too late.  
Heavily armed they approached me.

"Hey Horsemen…." One called as they approached me quickly.  
"What's it to ya?"  
The music was so loud inside the bar nobody heard the gunshot  
and I was quickly cornered.

A bullet flew past my ear the moment I was jumped.  
There was nothing in the ally I could use as a weapon,  
not even a broken bottle. I didn't even have time  
to think about it.

The handle of an ax was slammed into my stomach, I was kicked  
in the eyes, and four of the men immediately held me down  
on the cold pavement. I've never been singled out like that  
before, not like this.

Alaska was a relatively quiet place up until now.  
Sure there was gang warfare but it's never gone to this level.  
A red haired man closed the warehouse door and stood over  
me still keeping a tight grip on his massive ax.

I eyed a large rock at the end of the ally but before I could  
do anything about it the one holding down my arm shoved  
the blade of a knife against my throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Are you a member of the Horsemen?!"

The redhead had a fiery look in his eyes as he screamed at me  
while raising the ax into the air.  
"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled back trying everything to  
fight them back.

"We're the Seraphs, personal guards of the Queen of Dynam.  
You know exactly who we are, now answer the question."  
He sounded like an absolute lunatic but at the hands of five  
people who were heavily armed I had little choices.

"….Yes, but…"  
Before I finished my sentence he slammed his ax down on my  
left wrist severing my hand from my arm. Unbelievable pain  
shot through my left side as my screams echoed through the night.

The iron staircase shook above our heads but stopped when  
I went quiet, "I've never seen any of you before in my life!"  
"Don't you dare play stupid, where's the Emperor?!"  
My heart began to beat faster as he raised the ax again.

"I don't know who that is…"  
"The 13th Emperor of Maiora, where is he?!" The red heads voice  
grew more demanding as he eyed me inches from my face.  
Clenching my teeth I tried to think, "I… I don't know…"

"Wrong answer!" The ax was slammed down again this time  
at my left elbow severing my forearm off. Bellowing screams of  
agony once again they shoved an oily rag into my mouth to shut  
me up. Everything went blurry as I suddenly felt weak.

As I cried out again the iron staircase above us rattled again,  
but this time it ripped off of the wall and was thrown into the  
middle of the road causing the men to jolt in shock.  
Even through a noise from hell like that still nobody came.

"Where is he?!"  
I looked away from him and saw one of them kick my pale  
limp hand down the alley away from me. Blood began to run  
between the cracks in the pavement leaving a growing puddle.

"Answer me!"  
"I…." I gasped feeling tears run down my cheeks from the pain,  
"I don't know who that is."  
"Hey, what if he really doesn't know? What if it's the wrong Horsemen?"

"Then it's one last Horsemen in the world either way."  
When I saw him raised his ax one more time I knew I was going to die.  
I didn't even feel pain anymore. I just saw him chopping away at my  
upper arm before he was nearly dragged away by the others.

"That's enough man, we got to go."  
I don't know how long I was left alone for.  
They escaped into the darkness and left me for dead tasting  
motor oil and watching my blood spread all over the ground.

I remember seeing the white bone of my forearm before  
an ear piercing scream came from the warehouse. Raya and  
Jimbo came looking for me and found me near death in the ally.  
"Go call an ambulance!" Jimbo shrieked.

"Oh my god!" She continued to panic before he ordered her  
to go knowing time was off the essence.  
"Raven?" Jimbo pleaded holding my only hand and holding  
his work jacket against the open wound.

I was too weak to answer him. I could barely see him either,  
my eyes were too swollen, but I heard him start to cry.  
"You've lost too much blood… Raven say something."  
Instead I felt myself growing weaker.

His strong fingers pressed against my neck feeling the  
slowing pulse and he started to panic, "No, please,  
don't die. I love you, man. Do you hear me? I love you!"  
His breath quickened as mine slowed down.

The last thing I remember hearing was, "I don't care  
if you hate me forever, I can't let you die. Not like this,  
your son needs you. You have to go home to him."  
He sunk his teeth into the side of my neck as I blacked out.

Rahm covered her mouth as she stared at me in  
terror of what I just told her. "You see in this area  
if gang warfare is involved people want nothing to  
do with it, even the police.

I only spent one night in the hospital before they sent me  
home. I missed a lot of work, and my arm was left to a stump.  
Every day I wanted revenge. Every time I couldn't tie my own  
shoes or had trouble buttoning my shirts I wanted them to pay.

The Seraphs were never caught and they continued to  
cause havoc. Hearing my plight my friend Boss came to help me.  
You see Bossani is a super genius, he's amazing at engineering  
technology, computers, and even robotics.

Using my accident as a means to perfect his prototype  
for a robotic limb he built this arm for me. It's not finished  
though, he says he's working on an outer case for it and  
trying to find some way to give it grip.

She ran her finger along the steel plate on the forearm  
that had 'Oranos' engraved on it, "Does it still hurt?"  
"Sometimes… Since that day I've had odd pains without knowing why.  
I keep forgetting my arm isn't there anymore."

"Those fucking Seraphs… I've heard about some of their  
drive by shootings too."  
"Yeah, my brother was one of the victims. They got him in the chest,  
what kind of sick sociopath does a drive by shooting on a blind man?

He was walking down the street when they drove by  
demanding him answer the same questions they asked me.  
When he refused to answer they shot him in the chest and  
drove off."

Feeling the rage boil in my blood I looked at her furious,  
"They shot him a week ago, Rahm. They can harm me but  
they can't harm my family. They're targeting us and  
it's getting worse."

"I don't know very much about them but I do know their  
nicknames are all Latin.  
They just got a new member known as Industria, you may have seen him.  
He wears sunglasses twenty four hours a day, has red hair, and smokes a lot.

What exactly have they told you?" She asked looking more concerned.  
"They say they're guards for the Queen of Dynam, and have mentioned  
something called the Borheas Company a few times."  
"The Borheas Company?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're always asking about an Emperor. You've heard of them?" I asked calmly.  
"Alright, do what you can to stay away from them, they're clearly lunatics.  
It's not safe for any of you anymore. They won't stop until all eleven of you are dead."  
"Wait… how did you know that?"

Before she could reply the front door swung open and my sister  
Angie walked in carrying a paper bag full of groceries.  
Eyeing us both she chuckled and closed the door with her foot,  
"I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

My sister Angie and my brother Horizon were both older than  
me, but we didn't look much alike. They both looked more  
like their father and I looked more like our mother. Angie was  
the middle child and had a bad habit of never knocking first.

She had short black hair, a tough build, glasses, and her skin  
tone was darker than mine. She may be thirty seven  
but she looks way younger.  
She's quite feisty, has a bit of a temper, and is quite athletic.

"I'm sorry I'm early, the twenty-four hour gym closed down for the  
night for renovations. The idiots booked the renovations and the  
staff Christmas party at the same time."  
"You work at the gym?" Rahm asked.

"Yeah, I'm a personal trainer. They invited me to the party, but  
I declined. I know nothing about this Christmas stuff and I don't  
intend to learn." Angie called from the kitchen, "I'm Angellah."  
"Angel…ah?" Rahm blushed trying to say it.

"No no, it's pronounced Awn-gell-ah. There's supposed to be a harsh roll  
of the tongue in there but some people can't really do it.  
Most people call me Angie. What's your name, sugar?"  
"Rahm, pleased to meet you."

I couldn't help but feel annoyed we were interrupted but  
didn't want to start anything in front of my sister. Besides she  
meant well and they were really starting to get along.  
"Oh yes I remember you! You were in the Phantom of the Opera."

"Yes, but the director and I aren't seeing eye to eye.  
I have a feeling I'm not going to be in the play anymore."  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? We have lots."  
"Oh… I would love to, thank you."

"Oh by the way…" Angie continued always the chatter box  
when excited, "I won the tournament this afternoon!"  
"What really?" I exclaimed leaving Rahm confused.  
"The what?"

"The local boxing tournament, the finals were this afternoon  
and I won. I was the only woman and nobody there said I could do  
it but I won the title." As she briefly came in with a new bottle of  
champagne the candles around the room suddenly lit up at once.

"Congratulations, that's awesome!" I exclaimed, "You're not too hurt are you?"  
"Oh gosh no. It's nothing that a bath and some liquor can't fix." She lightly teased,  
"The good news is I won enough money to cover the rent, but the bad news is  
I won't get it until next month so we're still stuck."

Quickly returning to the kitchen she continued, "We're down to our last  
bottle of champagne, make it last will you?"  
Seeing the confusion on Rahm's face I filled her in, "The bar I work at  
gave us a bunch of liquor as a get well present."

"They could have given you paid time off…." Angie replied with anger in her  
voice as she rattled some plates around .  
"Horizon didn't get paid time off either from his job and he was shot.  
It's the economies fault they couldn't help."

A minute later Angie came in with three bowls and a pot of  
stew, "It's nothing special but it's cheap and filling."  
Chuckling Rahm cracked a joke as she served us, "Are you  
supposed to have champagne with stew?"

"Hey, my slow cooker my rules. I put my elbows on the table, use  
a pie fork for everything, and I'll have champagne with stew if I want to."  
Angie laughed sitting down next to me, "Who are we trying to impress,  
the King? I can scratch my ass if the mood strikes me."

"As long as it's not with the pie fork" I muttered gently trying to put  
a straw into the glass without dropping it.  
"I'm a lesbian cougar, I don't obey normal rules."  
Nearly spitting out her drink Rahm and I held back our laughter.

"We're going to wake up Ghost" I added trying to  
hold back a smile.  
Angie smiled and covered her mouth "I'm sorry."  
"Do you have supper at five am too, Angie?" Rahm asked curiously.

"Well no... but I haven't slept in days." She took a mouthful of  
liquor straight from the bottle, "Are you two on a date or something?"  
"Yes we are actually. But the weather made it hard to find some  
where to go so we decided to have a nice night in."

"You know you really are a cutie, you should meet the others."  
As Rahm and my sister got closer acquainted I quietly  
listened and poked around my bowl of stew deep in thought.  
Rahm finding my arm got me thinking about that night all over again.

"Others? Are you a gang or something?"  
"I don't really know what to call us but there are eleven of us total.  
We're like a family really. See the local gangs practically run lawless  
and are always attacking one another." She replied tip toeing around the issue,

With the country is such bad shape the police don't have the man power  
to stand up against them so they usually get away with murder.  
All we're trying to do is defend ourselves and it's been working  
alright up until a month ago."

The Seraphs popped up out of nowhere and have been  
looking into us rather deeply, even following us around.  
My friend Raya is now afraid to go to work because one of  
them one of them is always there looking for her.

He's called Gula. Let me know if you've ever seen him  
before, he's quite heavy set and stares at her in the back  
of the strip club eating peaches. Isn't that twisted?  
Raya said she wouldn't know what to do if he asked for a lap dance."

"I've noticed, I've only been here a few days and  
I've heard some terrible things." Rahm nodded.  
"Storm Rider said they mentioned an Emperor  
they're looking for and the Borheas Company?"

"If you ask me I think they're talking about a local  
gang called Dynamite. The back of their jackets  
has 'Dyna' on the top and 'mite' on the bottom so  
sometimes people call them the Dyna's.

They're easily the biggest gang in the area and for  
all we know they put a hit out on us. Their leader  
is a snobby girl with flashy taste."  
I had to disagree with Angie there.

I'm sure it's because of our past, the Seraphs have  
to have something to do with our missing memories.  
"That doesn't explain that Emperor person though.  
They seem very determined about it all."

"I don't know, most of them are addicted to  
bath salts. You can't take everything someone  
says around here seriously."  
"I think I know about this Emperor person." Rahm muttered unsure.

"Really?"  
"Yes… I'm willing to share it but I was hoping to tell all of you at  
once in case your friends have an idea too. I mean, that way we can  
bounce ideas off of each other. I want to help."

"You can just tell us and we'll replay the…"  
"We're all getting together on Sunday." Angie cut me off,  
"You can join us. The meeting is here at 8am."  
"That would be perfect."

I shot a protesting look to Angie as Rahm quickly excused  
herself to the bathroom.  
"What?"  
"You just can't invite a local to our meetings, dumbass.

We were instructed to keep what little we know top  
secret from the people who live here, remember?"  
"You're on a date with her." She whispered back  
with a raised eyebrow.

Yes but I'm not sharing secret information with her,  
I didn't invite her to join everyone else to a meeting  
where we talk about being god damned aliens."  
"But we're not aliens they are."

"If we are living in their territory we're considered the aliens."  
"Oh will you calm down? It'll be fine. You need to be more  
trusting of people."  
"We can't afford to be trusting."

A minute later Angie looked at a clock and freaked out. "Shit! I'm  
late again! Erice is going to be pissed at me! I'm promised to meet her  
at 6!" She cried running out of the room frantically as Rahm returned  
from the bathroom confused again.

"Who's Erice?"  
"Erice is Angie's girlfriend." I replied, "They've been dating for  
about five months now. She's a local tattoo artist."  
"I should probably get going too."

I got up and gave her coat back sighing a little, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I need to go talk to Tr… well a friend. I really want to  
see you again, Stormy."  
"Wow I'm surprised, that wasn't the best date ever you know."

Angie couldn't help but smile as she kissed me, "When it's love  
you don't mind as much. See you on Monday."  
Dumb founded I said nothing and felt my cheek as she left and strolled  
down the hallway with a skip in her step.

"I love you too, Stormy Bear." Angie made a kissing face at me teasingly  
as she finished putting her boots on.  
"Oh fuck off…" I shook her off with half a smile and went to clean up  
as she left as well, both of them passing Jimbo in the hallway.

Holding a half frozen news paper he looked at them then at me  
as he walked in a closed the door, "Why is everyone leavin'?"  
"They could smell you getting off the elevator."  
"I see you're in a better mood. Check this out."

He flipped a page back and read the horoscope, "Aquarius, Soon you  
will experience a life changing adventure that will bring you closer to  
your father. Stress is high so don't forget to take care of yourself  
at this time. The lucky numbers for this week are 4 and 13."

"Wow those things never work. A) My father is dead and  
B) that's so vague anything can count as a life changing  
adventure." I replied carefully taking the dishes into the kitchen.  
"But it's right about the stress."

"Who isn't stressed?"  
"You got me there. Leo the lion got shafted again, never anything good for me."  
Jimbo isn't like the rest of my friends; he was born in Kingston, Jamaica.  
He's from here but all the same chunks of his memories are missing too.

His real name is Denzel James Byrd but he's always been known as  
either Jimbo or by his nickname Crow. He never told me much about  
his past, just that it was sad and he didn't want to think about it.  
I can't say I blame him for feeling that way.

Five foot ten, short dreadlocks, dark skin, an addictive smile, and  
a muscular physique. He knew how to make me smile better  
than anyone. I guess you could say we're friends with benefits.  
After all these years his Jamaican accent was still quite heavy.

I met him when I was a little kid and after all the years he took care of  
me I started to take care of him. He was obsessive compulsive  
and had compulsions to organize everything in alphabetical order,  
top to bottom, left to right.

He's a bit better than he used to be. He's not as aggressive about it  
anymore, but still has a thing for organizing everything including what he wears.  
This is why he only wears yellow shoes. He's a pain in the ass to go  
shopping with and also has trouble driving because of the street names.

I also realized recently that this is why he signs his name 'Byrd, D. Jimbo'  
"Hey was that redhead the girl you're dating?"  
"Yes and no…" Trying to focus on picking up the cups without dropping  
them I continued, "We've gone on a couple dates but we're not going out."

"So she's not you're girlfriend."  
"Probably won't be either. I can't rope someone into my life  
at the moment if we're not sure how long we're staying here."  
I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and looked for my lighter.

"I'm sorry to say this but I think we're here for good. Maybe you're  
afraid of commitment, I can't stand it either."  
"It's not a commitment thing, I was married once…"  
"Maybe that's why you are afraid, because your marriage crumbled."

"I'm not afraid…"  
"Look we're probably here for good anyways. Face it we're  
never going back home. You've got more trust issues than a  
bank, just accept it, man."

I sighed deeply and brushed my hair back, "I'm going for a quick smoke…"  
"You know where I'll be."  
Taking a deep breath I wandered onto the balcony  
and reached into my pocket for my lighter and cigarettes.

Lighting up the tip the end sparkled a warm red as the  
cigarette hung from between my lips. I could see the  
sun rising in the distance as it started to snow lightly  
again in thick fluffy white chunks.

This changed everything. She said she loved me,  
If it doesn't work out then I'd break her heart.  
I don't know how I feel, I know I have very strong  
feelings for her but I just… I just need more time.

I sat on the thick railing and looked down at the  
ground for about five minutes trying to think when  
I heard someone clear their throat. Nearly jumping out of  
my skin I dropped my cigarette and grabbed the railing tightly.

There was a dark figure hiding in the shadow of the balcony,  
leaning against the wall, and wore a black suit, "Did I scare you?"  
Taking a deep breath I calmed down a little when they offered  
me another smoke, "Just a little."

"Agent 51, MIB." She announced flashing her badge  
before putting it back into her pocket, "I've been trying  
to find your groups leader for awhile now but he's  
slipped off the grid. Any ideas where he is?"

"You mean Meredith? Last I heard he went to visit  
some of his old friends in Juneau."  
"If he didn't tell us first he most likely went to see  
Randolph again. That's against the rules and he knows it."

She took a step closer and handed me a folder of papers,  
"I'll talk to you then. I found some information regarding  
the Borheas Company you requested."  
As far as I know we didn't request anything but played along,  
"I see, thank you." I took the folder and flipped through it curiously,  
"Meredith was the one who requested this?"  
"Yes. I don't have to tell you its top secret information. Your people  
may have been in contact with us since the fall of Lemuria and  
exchanged technology but we still have to play it safe.  
Neither of our populations know about our long standing peace treaty.  
If I hear any of you breaking that line of trust none of you will never see  
the light of day again. Nobody can know you're not human and they  
certainly can't know you're gifted mutants. It's too much to reveal."

Hearing all of that sent alarm bells off, "We won't be  
sent back to…"  
"Maiora? Absolutely not. You'll remain with us. Like we agreed  
before, we won't fight the war for you but we will help hide all of you."

Returning my gaze to the folder I couldn't believe  
what I was seeing.  
"Hey Raven?"  
Looking around again the agent vanished.

Jimbo leaned his head out the balcony door,  
"Ghost is awake and there is someone at the  
door wanting to ask you a question."  
"Oh…. Thank you."

Maiora? So that's the name of our home.  
If I find out Meredith had memories the whole time  
I'm going to be furious. I looked back at the balcony one  
last time before returning inside and heading towards the door.

"Where did you get that thing?" He asked looking at the folder.  
Instead I rolled it up and shoved it into my back pocket,  
"I'll tell you later." One of Ghost's school friends waiting  
at the door, a cheerful girl named Sienna.

A short blonde hair girl about his age wearing a thick  
pink winter jacket stood next to Ghost and smiled at me,  
"Hi Mr. Balsara! The basketball court across the street is open,  
America, Sam, and I are going. Can Ghost come too?"

Ghost stared up at me with those deep brown doe eyes of his,  
just pleading I'd agree. He was a bit taller than the average  
ten year old, had shaggy black hair that hung just above his  
eyes, and was much paler than me.

He was quite smart, loved books, and was a bit of a loner.  
He rarely made friends with people his age because he  
always preferred adults. I was just happy to see him getting  
along with other kids at his school instead of just Leo and Blair.

He also has an independent streak, and hates to be called a kid.  
"Are your parents going to be there to watch?"  
"Well no, sir, that's why we're asking you. Please?"  
"Please dad? I'll be careful."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll be right behind you."  
"Yeah! Thanks!" He called. He put his shoes on and ran up  
ahead with Sienna. Their other two friends, America and Samuel Smitts,  
joined them in the lobby.

They were good kids, a pair from Wisconsin whose parents were  
painfully patriotic. They all lived in the same apartment building as us.  
Because of the rising lawlessness nobody let their kids play without  
adult supervision.

I grabbed my guns and holster from the locked box hidden  
in the living room before I left. Jimbo joined me and we walked  
behind them as they ran through the snow. With the country almost  
turning back into a lawless western everyone had a weapon these days.

As the winds grew colder and the sun rose shining across the city  
I pulled my hood over my head to try to shield my skin from  
the sunlight. When you have kids you have to make some  
sacrifices. "You didn't have to come you know."

"I know, but I've been so busy I could use a good laugh."  
Jimbo chuckled as the kids climbed through a hole in the fence  
and met in the center of the freshly plowed basketball court.  
We sat on the half broken bleachers and watched.

Nobody was around but us. I was a bit distracted by what  
the MIB Agent told me, but I didn't want to tell anyone  
until I read more of the files.  
"Have you heard from Leo, lately?"

"Hmm? Not really. What happened?"  
"Someone caught him living in the theater attic and kicked  
him out. They locked the place up with his things still inside.  
He found another place though but wants his stuff back."

"Are you serious? Man that guy is full of bad  
luck lately." I felt sorry for him but I couldn't help  
but laugh a little watching the kids run around the court.  
It felt good to laugh again.

They were playing the most unusual game of soccer I've ever  
seen and I couldn't help myself. After awhile Jimbo spoke up again,  
"When is… ah… the next time we're going to be alone  
do you think?" he stammered.

I didn't reply at first seeing something off in the distance,  
"I'm not sure; we've been getting a lot of visitors lately.  
Oh, I almost forgot I made something for you." I pulled out  
a deck of cards from my pocket wrapped up in an elastic,

"It's something to help calm you down when you're away  
from home. I spray painted one side of a deck of cards white  
and wrote words on them. That way when you get stressed  
and need something to occupy your brain you can tidy them."

"Oh wow! That's a great idea." He took the cards and started  
To flip through them, "They're random words I can put in  
alphabetical order."  
"Exactly, all you have to do is reshuffle them."

"Instigate… annihilate…recover…peace…sanity… chaos…"  
He smiled flipping through them.  
I felt a chill run down my spine when I saw six teenagers  
carrying large knives walk into the court furiously.

"Hey, you put the word 'marshmallows' in here?  
You really do have a problem with those things."  
Without saying anything I got up and walked towards them,  
"Stormy?" Realizing what was going on he instantly followed me.

"What the fuck? Where are these kids from?" One of the teens  
yelled waving around a butcher knife.  
"Get the fuck out of here! Who let you in?" The approached  
them rather quickly and tried to trap the kids in a circle.

"We were here first!" Ghost cried in anger.  
"This is our turf, you stupid kid!" One of them snarled  
pushing Ghost to the ground.  
"That's quite enough." I called grabbing one of my guns and taking the safety off.

"Who are you? Get outta' our business." A large kid stood inches away  
from us with a bowie knife as another made a running bolt for Jimbo.  
That moment I concentrated on three long and thin shards of rock that were  
lying on the ground on the other side of the court and lifted them into the air.

Without anyone seeing they were hurled at the ankles of three  
of the teens knocking them all to the ground at once, "This is my business.  
Pick your fights with me, don't ever pick on children." I sneered as  
the three on the ground moaned in pain.

Before they could think another kid was taken to the ground with  
a stab wound in his hand after charging at Jimbo. A very bad idea.  
The two remaining couldn't help but laugh as the one with the  
bowie knife spoke up again,

"Ooh, better run guys! By the way the Seraphs say hi.  
Acedia is paying us good money to help get you to talk or die."  
Sienna looked terrified and slowly crept behind Jimbo and me,  
"Mr. Balsara… "

"It's ok Sienna." Jimbo replied calmly but the one teen  
wasn't finished.  
"Maybe starting with this one." The largest kid gave me a  
dark look and smirked a little enjoying the threat.

The second he aimed his knife at Ghost I pulled out my  
revolver and pressed it against his forehead. There was a heavy  
silence for a moment as every one of the kids and teenagers  
stared at my finger on the trigger.

"Is… Is that thing loaded?"  
"Do you really want to find out?"  
In a split second one started to run towards Jimbo  
in a last desperate attempt to regain control of the situation.

Jimbo grabbed a knife of his own and threw it spinning into  
the kids shoulder, sending him to the ground crying out in pain.  
Still feeling the gun against his forehead their leader started to cry,  
"Oh god, don't kill me man! I just wanted the money for a new car.

I'm need it to get to prom, please don't kill me!"  
"Now you listen to me. I want all of you to forget about the  
deal Acedia offered you. Get out of gang warfare  
because you have NO idea what you are getting into.

In ten minutes all six of you could have ended up wearing  
toe tags on gurneys because of a spot on a rundown  
basketball court. If any of you talk to the Seraphs, us, or even  
glance at these kids again I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Yes sir, I-I promise, s-sir." He stuttered with tears running down  
his cheeks.  
"Good. Now get the fuck out of here." The second I lowered my gun  
they ran off towards the sunset as fast as they could.

"I hate them so much; I was so close to freezing them to death  
but…." Ghost muttered angrily getting back up.  
"I know, they're gone now. Are you alright?"  
They all nodded and wanted to head home.

Who could blame them? Jimbo was oddly silent as we  
walked back to our apartment.  
"Are your parents home, guys?" I asked as  
America and Sam as we stood in the lobby.

"Yup" They replied shyly smiling as they ran down the hall to  
their apartment, "Thank you, mister."  
Ghost, Sienna, Jimbo and I got on the elevator.  
"Too bad we couldn't stay longer." Ghost yawned.

"My mom gave me the Nuclear Jim game.  
Wanna stay at my place today?" Sienna asked  
as the doors to the second floor opened.  
"Sure!" Ghost looked to me, "Please?"

I wanted him to stay home where it was safe but it  
wasn't fair of me. He had friends here and he deserved  
to have fun. At least it was in the same building, if it  
wasn't I would have said a flat no.

I sighed and held the doors open with the elevator button,  
"Be back before eight tonight, and if anything happens call me.  
we live directly above her apartment."  
"I will. Thanks, Dad."

As they went into the hallway he turned around  
again and smiled at me, "No really, thanks Dad."  
"It looks like it's just us." He yawned and closed his eyes  
stretching his sore body.

"It's been awhile." When we got to our place I locked the door  
and put my guns back in the lock box.  
"Those kids are asking for juvenile hall, man. Did you see that  
one kid? He was the size of a small car."

As he slowly took his jacket off and revealed a white  
shirt that was covered in blood on his right side.  
"Holy shit, when did that happen?!" I cried.  
"In the basketball court"

Remaining calm I grabbed another one of his many  
knives and quickly grabbed some towels.  
Wincing a little he continued, "I didn't want to scare the  
kids anymore than they already were."

Taking his knife I cut my right arm and extended it to him  
as he took his shirt off, "Yeah but to a point… what if I wasn't there?  
You wouldn't have any blood to heal yourself with."  
The stab wound looked pretty deep and was still bleeding.

He quickly leaned in and ran his tongue along my cut, licking  
up every drop of blood he could, "I would have found something."  
"Like what? Hijack a blood bank?"  
He only smiled as he passionately lapped it up.

Very slowly but surely his wound started to heal itself.  
"This town is full of people, I am a…"  
"Please don't say it." I cut him off.  
"…Why do you hate what I am?"

"It's not that…"  
"Then what is it, you still can't say the word to my face."  
Put in a corner I had to spill the beans, "It's… not that I hate  
what you are, I just feel sorry for you."

That left him dumbfounded and he just looked at me  
silently licking his lips confused, "You feel… sorry for me?"  
"Death is a gift, Crow. Everything has to end and that is  
our final chapter. Death is the peace and quiet we earn in life.

You haven't seen what being immortal does to  
someone like I have."  
"I'm only semi-immortal."  
"That's not the point." I continued,

"Everyone you ever love will die and you will continue.  
You'll live through so much more war and death than the average  
person can handle you'll lose your mind. You'll be a lost cause.  
No brain in the world can handle going through that much.

How would you feel if you had to watch me die in front if you?  
I can't stand the thought of me passing away and leaving you behind  
to suffer alone through more chaos forever. You don't deserve that.  
Why starve yourself from final peace?"

I took a deep breath as we went into the bedroom and sat down on the  
queen sized mattress on the floor. Taking the rolled up folder out of my  
back pocket and placing it on the bed side table I continued, "With you it's  
worse, you have the guilt from the countless people you've used for blood."

"That's a very sad way of looking at it." Remaining quiet again he licked my  
cut again finding another drop of blood feeling better already.  
"I may not remember much, but I remember what my grandmother  
taught me even if I can't see her face anymore.

She taught me all about my family's culture when I was a boy.  
They believed the body and the soul were separate things, and  
the body was just a shell the soul used. When the body died the  
soul would move on to the heavens or move on to another shell.

This plane of existence is what you would call hell where the soul learns  
through suffering. You learn to celebrate your body, but respect your soul  
and how you truly need nothing to live but family and peace. If you do not achieve  
spiritual enlightenment you're doomed to another body and more suffering.

Every life is special and has different lessons for the soul to learn.  
Each body is special but it has to die. If this way of thinking is true…  
Why would you choose to suffer through the same pain for the rest of time?  
Why are you punishing your soul like that?"

He didn't say anything to me but looked into my eyes instead.  
Grabbing the back of my neck he pulled me closer and we  
kissed passionately. I think I could see his answer when  
I laid back on the bed and watched him lean over me with that smile.

About an hour later it was dark. The black curtains were pulled  
closed giving the impression of night time although the sun  
was shining bright outside. I was lying next to Jimbo with  
my eyes closed exhausted but he was still awake.

"…Raven?"  
"…hmm?"  
He was silent for a moment then continued with a  
tired voice, "My mother's name was Darlene Byrd.

She was an older woman who was forty when I was born.  
She nearly killed herself every day just to feed us bread.  
Fallen on hard times her whole life she was forced to  
become a prostitute.

She said my father was the devil. He was a politician from California  
who came to Kingston for the winter. He said he loved my mother  
but when she told him she was pregnant he fled back to Orange  
County to be with his family and never came back.

When I was five she gave birth to my little sister Marie Louise,  
she was born with a mental handicap and had no father.  
To make her life worse my mother became very sick and  
she passed away when I was only eleven years old.

Since then I raised my sister alone doing odd jobs.  
I was all she had left, but sometimes I was so busy  
finding work to feed us she often stayed with the  
neighbors next door."

I opened my eyes and saw Jimbo still looking at me  
with a tear in his eye, "When I was twenty-one  
I was away working as a roofer when Marie-Louise  
wandered into my room and went through my things.

She found my stash of pornography and found out then  
that I was gay. Our neighbors were anti-gay and when  
I was gone working so we could eat and have a roof over  
our heads they taught her how much of a sin it was.

She felt betrayed and destroyed everything I owned,  
locked me out of my own house, and refused to  
talk to me again… even calling me the devil.  
We never spoke again.

I left Kingston vowing never to return there refusing to  
give credit to the painful memories. That's when I went  
backpacking around the Chinese mountains and you  
know the rest and how I became what I am now."

"Oh Crow…. I had no idea I'm so sorry…"  
"I almost died in the mountains, and had to make  
my choice. I wasn't done living yet. There was still  
so much I wanted to enjoy and see.

I wanted to meet more people, there had to be  
something better out there than what I had growing up.  
I chose this because I wanted to live my life and make  
my own choices but most of all I wanted at least one friend."

Without saying anything else I reached over and hugged him  
as we slowly fell asleep on each other.  
"I was already damned….I might as well make it official.  
Since I met you I've never felt more needed."

As we slowly started to fall asleep I felt a strange  
combination of happiness and sadness.  
I was happy he finally trusted me enough to tell me,  
but I was hoping his past wouldn't be that tragic.

"Hmmm..." He moaned, "You're purring."  
I instantly went quiet.  
"No, don't stop. It's actually quite soothing."  
He turned over and laid on his back I stayed silent.

"Is there a reason your species purrs?" He asked.  
"... We purr when we're happy or content...  
and sometimes when we're sleeping."  
"I like it. It's like an adorable snore." He chuckled,

"Come to think of it I haven't heard you purr in the longest time."  
He stopped mid thought and stared at me like he was looking at a  
newborn puppy, "Awe! You need to cheer up, mister."  
I lightly smiled as we both fell asleep.


End file.
